


The Feast of Reuniting

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celevrations and Festivals, Double Drabble, Gen, Legendrium Ladies April 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Mereth Aderthad reminds Laimissë old, good times before everything felt apart.





	The Feast of Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> For Legendarium Ladies April 2019 prompt for April 20, Celebrations and Festivals.

Mereth Aderthad. The Feast of Reuniting. Laimissë was excited to see all those people together. Once they were friends. Back then, when all was good, before the exile to Formenos, and even after, when Makalaurë’s family visited to attend their wedding. And then everything fell apart. She saw how painful it was for her husband and his brothers. It was also painful for her, but her family wasn’t there to celebrate unity.

Elves strolled around colourful tents, placed by a pool of Ivrin. Everyone was mixed, host of Fingolfin, their people, and even Wood-elves. Laimissë saw Irissë talking with Tyelcormo, something she wouldn’t expect. She saw how hostile she was toward them after Helcaraxë, she didn’t want to look at them at all. But the festivity atmosphere gave to everyone.

Nolofinwë certainly had a good idea to organize this festival. They were so stressed, so divided. Despite effort taken by new king and Nelyo, hostility between their hosts was undeniable. Well, the Fëanorian camp felt rather guilty, after leaving the other one on the ice, but Fingolfin host, who cross Helcaraxë with heavy loses, didn’t feel like forgiving. And Laimissë didn’t blame them. After all, it wasn’t their only fault.

 


End file.
